


Fancy-Ass Dinner

by tajn



Series: Fucking Date Night [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is smart, Mickey is trying really hard for Ian, Mostly Fluff, Van damme, best boyfriend ever mickey, caught kissing, dinner date, fancy dinner date, insecure!ian, street smart at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes Ian out for dinner at a nice restaurant, like the kind of place that makes Sizzlers look like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy-Ass Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i had to spell check the word pubes for this fanfiction... I had to google very cautiously ...

“Get your ass over here,” Mickey called from the couch in the Gallagher living room. Ian had been the one to insist on watching another Van Damme movie and Mickey was not going to watch it without an adequate distraction. And Ian was far beyond adequate.

“Excuse me for wanting to make dinner look fancy,” Ian said from the kitchen and haphazardly slid the chicken nuggets from the baking tray onto a large plate. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said as Ian flopped beside him on the couch. Mickey popped the chicken in his mouth before mumbling, “Fancy my ass,” and settled closer to Ian. 

It wasn’t even 10 minutes into the movie when Ian leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Mickey’s lips, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Mickey. “Is that all you got?” Mickey asked. 

“You don’t want to change things up?” Ian said with a little pout on his lip before it turned into something more predatory. Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and flipped him so Ian was hovering over him.

“You know how I like it,” Mickey said grinning and pulling Ian in and sharply kissed him. His teeth scraped against Ian’s bottom lip in an almost painful way. 

Taking a fistful of Mickey’s hair, Ian tugged until their lips parted and Mickey’s neck was exposed.Ian’s tongue traced the point where Mickey’s collarbone connected to his neck until Mickey was softly moaning Ian’s name. Ian felt the familiar tug on his jeans and hot fingers undoing the buttons on his pants. 

But before they could get any further, the front door opened. “Really, Ian?” Lip said. “On the couch?” 

“You did it with Mandy on the couch all the time,” Ian said not even looking up at his brother. All Ian’s concentration was on the flushed body below him. 

Ian was surprised when he felt a small shove from Mickey. “Wait,” Mickey said his voice rising in anger. “You fucked Mandy?” Mickey’s eyes were glued to Lip’s, whose face was now drained of colour. 

“Shit,” Lip said quickly retreating out the door he had came in from. 

“I thought I told you about Lip and Mandy,” Ian’s voice was filled with curiosity. 

“You did.” Mickey said pulling Ian closer. “But it got Lip the fuck out,” 

“So, you wanna continue watching the movie?” 

“Watching the movie?” Mickey asked eyebrows raised. “Ok. Go ahead and keep lying to yourself,” Mickey’s hands were back at Ian’s waist and pulling at his pants. In one sharp tug, everything was exposed. “Enjoy the movie, Firecrotch,” Mickey said. His head already moving towards Ian’s hips.

As the credits rolled, the couple was fully stripped and had only been interrupted twice. Once by Fiona and the second time by Lip again, who barely glanced at them and had quietly ran up the stairs.

“Shit,” Ian said looking at the clock. He hadn’t realized how long the movie had been. “I have work tomorrow morning. You wanna spend the night?” 

“Nah,” Mickey said grabbing his pants. “Me and Iggy gotta do a job tomorrow. I’ll just sleep over there tonight,” 

“Too bad,” Ian said. “I wanted to wake you up with something special.” 

“I bet you would,” Mickey said pulling his shirt over his head. “So, what you doing tomorrow?” Mickey said pulling on his jacket. 

“I don’t know,” Ian said shrugging. “Why?” 

“I made plans.” 

And Ian be damned, if he didn’t see a tinge of bashfulness on his boyfriend’s face. “Plans?” 

“You fucking deaf or something?” Mickey snapped. “I wanna take you out for dinner. Make up for that last bullshit date.” 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Ian said.

“We almost drowned.” 

“We got a free lunch out of it.” Ian said and Mickey just huffed and started pulling on his boots. “So where you taking me?” Ian said trying not to show how excited he really was. 

“A fancy shmuck place,” Mickey said as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Like Sizzlers?”

“No, not like fucking sizzlers,” Mickey rolled his eyes. “I mean a real fancy-ass place. So wear something nice.” 

“Are you trying to insinuate something about how I dress?” Ian said mock-hurt. 

“Yeah.” Mickey said flatly. “You dress like shit. So wear something nice or else they won’t let us in.” 

“Out of the two of us, I’m not the one who should be worrying.” Ian said playfully shoving his boyfriend, which earned him a sharp punch in the bicep. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7” Mickey said pulling Ian close for one last kiss and left Ian with a smile on his face. 

 

~_~

 

Mickey wasn’t kidding, Ian realized as the two walked up to the sleek black exterior of the restaurant. “Holy shit.” Ian said walking up to the restaurant door and having some dude in a suit open it for them. “Are you sure this is the right place, Mick?” 

“Of course I’m sure.” Mickey said. “I bet your glad I told you to look fucking nice.” Mickey glanced around the room at all the women wearing long dresses with expensive jewelry and the men had suits. 

“I still think I underdressed,” Ian said looking down at his pale blue dress shirt and black jeans. “Do you think it would look better if I tucked the shirt in?” Ian watched as a man in a posh suit walked by, “Damn, I need a drink.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your shirt, Ian,” Mickey said but not in a cruel way. And, like always, the nervousness in Ian’s stomach seemed to be swept away by Mickey’s words.

“Mr. Milkovich?” A grey hair waiter said only briefly glancing down at Mickey’s tattoos on his knuckles. 

“That’s me, now where the fuck is our table,” Mickey said ignoring the looks he was getting from the other patrons. 

“Benjamin will show you there right away,” the waiter said gesturing to his younger counterpart. “We just wanted to thank you for all that you have done,” 

Mickey glared and quickly added, “For what eating at your restaurant? Because why else would you have to thank me?” 

The elder waiter seemed to get the clue, “Of course.” He said before walking off. 

“Mr. Milkovich?” the waiter named Benjamin asked tentatively “Your table is just this way.” Benjamin quickly escorted Mickey and Ian to a table. Benjamin pulled out the chair for each of them and handed this a menu.

“Mr. Milkovich, huh?” Ian said as Benjamin walked away. 

“I told you this place is fucking fancy,” Mickey said looking down at the drink menu. “Fuck, do they even have beer here?” 

“They don’t even have prices on their food,” Ian said glancing up at Mickey. “How expensive is this place.” 

“How should I know,” Mickey said his eyebrows rising. 

“Mick this doesn’t seem like the place we can just sneak out of.” 

“We are not sneaking out,” Mickey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But-“ 

Before Ian could say anything, Benjamin returned, looking a bit flustered and asked, “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.” Ian said.

“You were saying before how much you were dying for a drink,’” Mickey said. 

“But-“ 

“If this is about money you can shut your fucking mouth. I’m your damn boyfriend and for once I wanna show-“ Mickey said his words trailing off before he could finish. But before Ian could question Mickey, Mickey turned to the waiter. “We want two beers.” 

“What kind?” Benjamin said.

“The kind that makes you fucking drunk,” Mickey said. 

“… Of course.” Benjamin said a bit unsure but still left to fill out the order. 

“How are you paying for this?” Ian said leaning in close. 

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Mickey said. 

“I’m not going to be your bitch,” Ian hissed and leaned in close. 

“You aren’t,” Mickey said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. “I just thought it would be nice to change things up. You were just saying how-”

“I don’t need you planning all our dates and paying for them so you can pretend to be THE man,” 

Mickey searched Ian’s eyes for a moment. “I’m not… how about you plan the next date?” 

“So we take turns?” Ian asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as you get off my ass,” Mickey said grabbing the beer out of the returning Benjamin’s hand before he could place it on the table and taking a long drink. 

“But isn’t that the whole point of being in a gay relationship?” Ian said. Thanking Benjamin, whose ears were bright red, for the beer and taking a sip. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said hiding a smile behind the glass. 

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. At first Ian was uncomfortable with ordering anything but after a few choice words from Mickey, he was getting comfortable. In fact, Ian had almost forgotten about how expensive the meal was going to be. At least until the grey hair waiter returned. “And your check, Mr. Milkovich.” The grey haired waiter said sliding the bill towards Mickey with a peculiar look and quickly left the two, “Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening.” And the man shuffled off but not before giving Mickey a backwards glance. 

“So what’s the damage,” Ian asked mesmerized by the bill. 

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Mickey said coolly and went to stuff the bill in his pocket. 

But before he could, Ian snatched the paper out of Mickey’s hands. Confusion etched around Ian’s features. “This is a blank piece of paper.” Ian said blinking to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. “Why is our bill to an expensive ass restaurant blank,” Ian said one of his eyebrow’s rising. 

“Silver pubes owed me a favor.” Mickey said leaning back into his chair. A sly smile on his face.

“A favor?”  
“Apparently,” Mickey said leaning in close. “There were some less than desirable people hang our front of the restaurant. And I offered my services in exchange for a free meal.” 

“That was… convenient,” Ian said. 

“Thank Christ Iggy was out of jail,” Mickey said wiggling his eyebrows and now there was a full smile on his face. 

“What the fuck did you get Iggy to do?” Ian asked.

“Not much, the old guy just didn’t want to call the police.” Mickey said. “Bad advertisement, right?” 

‘You’re a piece of shit,” Ian said grinning. He should have known that Mickey wouldn’t pay for such an expensive dinner. 

“Hey, silver pubes got something out of it too,” Mickey said standing up and waited for Ian to do the same. 

“Besides not having Iggy terrorize him?” Ian said getting up and began walking towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Mickey said before grabbing Ian’s hand and hissed, “Smile,” 

Ian did and was immediately blinded by a flash of light. “The fuck was that?” Ian said rubbing his eyes. 

“Silver pubes wanted to make his restaurant seem more hip and urban.” Mickey said his hand still interlocked with Ian’s. 

“And what’s more hip than a couple of gay dudes,” Ian said drawing the parallels. Ian shook his head, “I’m dating a genius,” 

“Gotta work the system,” Mickey said, “Now give me a kiss and really sell it,” 

 

A couple days later… 

“Holy shit,” Lip cried from the kitchen. 

“What?” Ian said jutting up from the couch making Mickey groan from the lack of warmth. 

“You’re in the paper, dude,” Lip said walking into the living room and threw the paper and Ian.  
“What the fuck did I do?” Ian asked a bit concerned. But instead of a mugshot, there was an image of Mickey and Ian leaving the restaurant that Mickey had taken them to. And below there was a length review on the restaurant and how it was being revived with a new menu and a new clientele. “Well fuck me,” Ian said resting his hands in Mickey’s hair and playing with some strands. “I better come up with a fucking good date,”

**Author's Note:**

> part three of fucking date night and i just keep getting sucked deeper into this fandom! 
> 
> If you have any ideas to keep my obsession going shoot a prompt in the comments below. What kind of Date do you think that Ian will plan? Something silly or maybe something more serious? 
> 
>  
> 
> (ps let me know how my characterization is going please! I'm still a bit worried about it)


End file.
